King of the Sky
by blue-ariette
Summary: AU. On the very edge of the mighty Kingdom of Cielo, there lies a poor, tiny village named Namimori. In this village is a boy who has been a misfit since he was born. What happens when a mysterious man offers him the throne and position as King?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hello there! This is my first fanfic, and honestly, I'm not quite sure if it's good enough...heh. This is a very AU fanfic, in a fantasy, slightly medieval setting. I tried my best to fit everything together, and please tell me if you find anything that doesn't sit right.**

**Here is a very brief introduction (sorry, sorry!) :**

**There is a great Kingdom of Cielo, ruled by the Vongola Monarchy. The original first member, Giotto, led his family and friends from beyond the sea to this land and built a great kingdom, ruled currently by the Ninth King. On the outskirts of this kingdom is Namimori, where Tsuna, a poor misfit, resides. The other characters will be explained later.**

**(Tsuna is 14, like he is in the manga, and everybody else is also the same as the manga, except for Reborn. He is...well, it will be explained.)**

**Oh yes-this story was a little awkward to write, since the character's names are Japanese, but the setting isn't Japanese at all. -_-**

**Anyway, I really hope you enjoy, dear reader! (Again, sorry for the long intro..)**

* * *

Chapter 1

_Caw. Caw._

The sound of black crows resonated in the air above, and Sawada Tsunayoshi looked up.

This morning, the sky was a dark grey, dotted with ominous clouds threatening rain and bad weather. There was hardly any sun, and a light mist blanketed the entire village.

Tsuna looked back down and readjusted his grip on the handle of the pail. Heavy water sloshed around inside the pail, and the small boy struggled along, trying not to trip.

Alas, an evil rock destroyed his efforts.

_SPLASH._

Tsuna flew forward- pail, water, and all- landing not-too-gracefully onto the ground.

_THUD._

After a few seconds of lying there in defeat, Tsuna groaned and lifted his face from the dirt. Damn his luck. Now he had to go all the way back to the stream, and by the time he got back, mother would be awake. He had wanted to surprise her today with some fresh water and flowers.

It had also been one of the rare mornings he had woken early, too...

With that thought in mind, Tsuna quickly lifted himself up from the soggy ground, swept the bucket into his arms, and dashed back to the stream as fast as his scrawny legs would carry him.

* * *

"Hey, don't you think this dress looks nice on me, Master Gokudera? Daddy gave it to me."

The silver-haired boy didn't even bother to look up as the annoying girl twirled in a dainty circle, showing off her new dress.

If it _was_ actually new. He really did not care if was new or not, pretty or ugly, clean or dirty.

Well, maybe if it was dirty. Then he would have an excuse to kick her out of the library study.

"You." He almost snarled.

The girl stopped, but still giggled. How annoying. Was she drunk?

"Yes~, dear Master Gokudera?"

It took all of his willpower to not throw her halfway to Namimori.

"Get. Over. Here." He was gritting his teeth.

She blinked rapidly, sighed, and plopped herself down onto a chair in front of Gokudera.

"Open. Book. Now."

Pouting, the girl languidly reached over to the dusty book on the table, titled _History of Etiquette in Kingdom of Cielo, _and flipped open the cover of the book nonchalantly.

What kind of attitude was that?

Gokudera Hayato chomped down on his tongue as it threatened to leak insults. This was the daughter of the Head Master of Wardrobes, who served the Ninth King, who was the ruler of the Kingdom. He would _not _let his temper -or annoying, stupid little girls for that matter- get in the way of his work.

"Page 489. Flip."

The girl rolled her heavily done eyes and leaned back in her chair. "Master Gokudera, you're too serious. Lighten up and give me a kiss, will you? History is soo boring."

Something inside Gokudera snapped. History...is boring? Lighten up? A _kiss_?

For the love of...

Gokudera turned his head toward the girl.

One look from him, and she was running out the door screaming, all history of etiquette forgotten.

* * *

Eyes closed, he let his inner awareness spread.

Batting stick in his hand, legs poised, body tensed and shifted slightly towards his right...

There. He could feel the slight change in the wind as it flew to him.

Eyes snapping open, Yamamoto Takeshi prepared his swing.

Timing had to be perfect. Timing was everything in this game.

_CRACK._

Yamamoto felt his arms vibrate with pure force as the bat made contact with the ball. He then watched with satisfaction as the ball soared over the field, growing smaller and smaller before it disappeared into the sky completely.

"Yes!" He pumped his fist in the air victoriously and laughed. His teammates behind him cheered wildly, and the opposing team on the field grumbled unhappily. They stood no chance against Yamamoto Takeshi, the champion star of shellball.*

Of course, he was also the champion star in the hearts of the girls who were watching him. They squealed in delight as he turned and waved cheerfully.

"Hey there! How are all of you doing?" He shouted, sweat glistening on his forehead, eyes bright and sparkling with refreshing laughter.

The girls screamed at the top of their lungs and jumped, overjoyed. One fell over, unconscious on the ground.

Yamamoto laughed, a little confused, but nevertheless happy. His teammates sighed inwardly at how oblivious he was.

He was a great champion, but also a very ignorant champion.

* * *

The cowering herbivore in front of him was weeping and begging for mercy profusely.

Noisy.

There was a flash of angry steel, and the herbivore was now out cold. That shut him up.

Hibari Kyouya flicked the blood off his tonfas, and droplets landed on the previous man's subordinate, who had been staring in horror at the scene the whole time.

Hibari directed his icy glare toward him. The second herbivore began to shake.

"I-I'll tell you! So p-please...d-don't let me end up like him!" He cried.

Hibari snorted humorlessly inside. Fools. Cowards. Arrogant one moment and grovelling the next.

He'd bite them all to death for intruding upon his territory and creating a ruckus.

"T-the man who sent us...his n-name is R-Roku-!" Before he could finish, there was sound from behind the man. A presence...

_Whoosh._

Eyes rolling up towards his skull, he dropped dead onto the ground before Hibari could move.

Instantly, his tonfas were up and ready to attack. Hibari was on guard now. Somebody had managed to slip past his guards outside?

But the presence disappeared as suddenly as he had sensed it.

That pissed him off.

In one swift, quick motion, Hibari walked over to the fallen herbivore and examined the back of his head.

There was nothing...

...Nothing except for a tiny, glittering needle that had buried itself deep into the man's neck.

Hibari narrowed his eyes dangerously. Lately, all the men he had tried to arrest and interrogate seem to die before he could extract any information.

A man who's name started with R?

Hibari would bite him to death.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the raven-haired boy, a mismatched set of eyes stared at him from the shadows.

Blue and red gleamed murderously in the dark.

* * *

"AAAHHHHH!" A fiery shout boomed out from behind the shop, startling the customers.

Sasagawa Kyoko sighed. Why today, of all days? Her stupid brother...

She stood abruptly from her spot behind the counter, further startling a shocked women in front of her.

Ignoring the stares, Kyoko swept up a handful of raw Nightflower** from a nearby jar and marched toward the back door of the apothecary shop.

The juice extract from the mild Nightflower would calm the nerves and help with sleep. But a raw overdose, however...

The shouts became louder as she neared the back. Fuming, Kyoko wrenched open the door, letting it slam freely into the building.

"_Brother_! What are you doing?"

Sasagawa Ryohei, wearing nothing but trousers, looked up from his extreme practice when he heard his little sister's voice.

"Oh, Kyoko! I am EXTREMELY-"

Kyoko had quickly stuffed the overdose of nightflower into Ryohei's mouth, silencing him.

She watched as his eyes widened, then drooped. He stumbled around the small courtyard, bumped into a wall, and toppled to the ground, fast asleep.

Nodding with satisfaction, she smiled triumphantly. "You are extremely _not_ extreme, my dear brother. Sleep tight, and I will wake you for dinner."

Kyoko searched the courtyard for Ryohei's discarded shirt and draped it onto his torso as he snored.

Then, humming, she strolled back into the apothecary.

* * *

A black mop of hair bobbed up and down behind the bushes.

The boy couldn't see above the bushes, and he was frustrated. Tears collected in his eyes, and he sniffed.

"Master Lambo is...Master Lambo is great! Lambo will NOT shed tears!"

A passing villager stared at the boy incredulously. What kind of attire was he _wearing_? Unless the boy was a jester of some sort, the cow suit he had on looked plain strange.

Lambo Bovino muttered to himself darkly.

"J-just because the great Master Lambo couldn't pass the test...squire? What squire? Lambo doesn't want to be a stupid squire. Find Reborn. Important mission for Great Lambo...stupid squires are not good enough for Master Lambo! Reborn...have to..."

The villager, who heard snatches of the mutterings, shrugged to himself and continued walking. The kid couldn't be talking about _the_ Bovino family, could he? He was just a strange, lost kid.

* * *

A single candle flickered in the dark as a breeze brushed by the flame.

The shadowed man walked along the corridors silently, footsteps almost non-existent on the scarlet carpet.

Doors to rooms, halls, and chamber lined the corridor. When the man reached the desired set of great, wrought-iron doors, he stopped. The door had been beautifully fashioned by the most skilled artisan. He had carved the Vongola crest onto the door in the most intricate way possible, the weaving lines giving the Lion*** an almost realistic quality.

The man smirked. He had always thought that the door was quite foolish.

Just by looking at it, an enemy could easily tell which set of doors to open, not to mention the larger-than-life carving of the Crest just shouting "_Assassinate me_!"

A guard that had been standing by the door bowed respectfully to the man, his armour glowing dully in the candlelight. The man nodded, and the guard knocked a few times on the doors before opening them.

Light streamed out from inside the chamber, and the man stepped inside, footsteps softened by the pelts of animal furs carpeting the stone.

The King's resting chamber was, to put it simply, grand.

Tall windows with heavy, drawn curtains lined the room. Statues and portraits decorated the stone walls. Tall, ornate candelabras holding flickering candles stood in corners, lighting and illuminating the chamber.

The bed itself was large, and a mass of furs, pillows, blankets, and covers covered it. Mostly furs though-it was winter after all. A servant was adjusting the covers.

The man nodded to her, and the servant curtsied once before leaving the chamber.

He stepped closer to the bed.

A silent gray bundle lay upon the bed, breathing labored.

A bleary eye cracked open, and a smile tugged on the corners of his old, wrinkling face. The smile was just a shadow of the grin it used to be.

"Reborn." Relief showed in his worn, whispery voice.

The man smirked. "Timoteo. You've grown old."

The Ninth King chuckled weakly, but genuinely. The next moment, his grin faded, and a grim expression settled in it's place.

"That is exactly why I have called you here. Reborn," the old King turned toward his most trusted advisor and friend, "find me an heir worthy of the throne of Cielo."

* * *

**I'm sorry if you found this to be too long! But thank-you SO much for taking time to read this, and if you want, please drop a review for me! I would appreciate it very, very much :)**

***Shellball: My version of baseball, played with very hard, circular shells. xD**

****Nightflower: It is actually a type of rare cactus, but in here I wrote it as an herb that helps you sleep :)**

*****Lion: I butchered the Vongola Crest.. *bangs head* but somehow, I just couldn't see bullets in this type of setting, so I added in a Lion (Natsu, Giotto being golden-haired..etc.). Sorry if this bothers you! *bangs head again***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, everyone! I was very, very happy when I checked my mail and saw all the alerts/favourites, and the reviews! They all mean so much to me :') *sniffles***

**And now here's a new chapter as gratitude, all you awesome people! :3**

**I do**** not ****own KHR. (Forgot to mention that last time.. x.x. Oops.)**

* * *

_"Reborn, find me an heir worthy of the throne of Cielo."_

A deafening silence followed his words. Then Reborn spoke, breaking the quiet pause.

"Do you know what you're suggesting, Timoteo?"

The old king stared up at his friend wearily.

"I know exactly what I'm suggesting, which is why I'm suggesting it. I want you to search for an heir."

"Why not select one amongst the many who would kill for the throne?"

Timoteo grimaced and closed his eyes. "Yes, all of them would kill for the throne...literally. I do not want choose a greedy ruler, Reborn. "

The assassin blinked, understanding flickering through his eyes. "Then, someone outside of the Vongola bloodline, you mean? That is unheard of...but if you truly wish for it-"

"Many of the Vongola have become corrupt, and so have our allied houses. The power to rule over the Kingdom of Cielo- what sane person would refuse _that _kind of offer?" He had opened his eyes, and they pierced straight through Reborn.

A small smile danced on the assassin's lips.

"A person worthy to rule."

The Ninth King chuckled.

* * *

Outside of the King's chambers, with her ear pressed against a crack on the door, was a small, plain servant girl. And behind the little girl were the crumpled bodies of the guards, their blood splattered around her and staining the Vongola Crest with crimson.

A drop rolled down the Lion on the Crest, as if it were crying red tears.

Eyes glowing inhumanly, the girl smiled as she listened to the conversation inside.

"Kufufu. This sounds interesting."

* * *

Kicking open the front door, Tsuna stumbled into the small house with the giant pail of water, almost full to the brim. He had managed the walk home without too much trouble, miraculously.

After setting the pail down near the doorway, Tsuna glanced around the room warily. The 'house' only had two tiny little rooms. If his mother wasn't in this one, she had to be in the bedroom, still asleep. Today was her rare day off before the festival began next week.

Sighing with relief, Tsuna moved the pail closer to the cooking area before bolting the front door. The boy tip-toed over to the bedroom to check on his mother. The old wooden boards creaked under his step.

The bedroom had no door, since the wood had been cut and used for repairs many years ago. Instead of a door, there was now a long and worn piece of cloth covering the entrance. Tsuna lifted it just a bit to check that his mother was actually there.

Breathing motions and light snoring confirmed her presence, and Tsuna let the cloth drop as he headed back to the cooking area to prepare breakfast. It was a special day, after all. It had taken a lot of willpower to wake up earlier than his mother.

It had always been his mother preparing breakfast before he woke, no matter how tired or weary she was.

And the breakfast had always been delicious to Tsuna, no matter what.

* * *

Nana Sawada woke with a start to the sharp clatter of glass. Who was it? A thief?

She turned instantly to the spot beside her, only to find it empty. Where was her son? Where was Tsuna? Her heart pounding, panic clawed its way into her throat as she stood and walked warily toward the doorway.

"Oh no, no no no. Ack!" A worried voice moaned. Nana stopped. Was that...Tsuna? Nana lifted the cloth slowly and peeked into the main room.

Hands clenching his messy brown hair, she found her very flustered son staring at the floor near his feet in apprehension.

Relief flooded into her heart, and Nana almost collapsed on the ground. Thank the Skies he hadn't been hurt...

Oh wait. The glass!

Nana rushed into the main room and straight to her son. "Tsuna! Did you hurt yourself? What happened?" She gasped as she looked at the floor.

An old bottle lay on the floor, shattered and broken into pieces. Water dripped into puddles through the cracks, spreading around the floor. A handful of wildflowers were strewn amongst the destruction.

Tsuna glanced at his mother sheepishly, a blush spreading across his cheeks. "I-I'm fine, but the bottle..."

Suddenly, he felt soft arms around him. Nana sighed and caressed Tsuna's hair. "I'm glad your not hurt, dear. I'll clean this, so go wash up, alright?" she said gently into his hair.

Tsuna flushed red, and shook his head. "N-no, mom, just sit down. I'll get it. You should rest today since it's your day off, isn't it?"

Nana's eyes widened, and she let go of her son to stare at him..only before crushing him in another tight hug. "Tsunaaa, Mother is so happy!"

Said son was now a bright, steaming red. "M-Mother..."

Reluctantly, Nana let go of her adorable son. Tsuna quickly stumbled away from her, hands fumbling for a cloth to clean up the glass. Nana giggled and straightened up. "Alright, I understand. I'll leave this to you, okay? Make a nice breakfast, Tsuna."

Tsuna only nodded, cheeks still red. His mother was so embarrassing...but on the other hand, he didn't really mind at all.

"This is really good, old man!" Yamamoto complimented between bites of the fish.

Tsuyoshi rolled his eyes. "You talk and eat like a solider. Slow down before you choke yourself."

Yamamoto just grinned, food still in his mouth. Tsuyoshi snorted as he observed his son.

"Say, old man, have you heard of the recruitment going on?" Yamamoto asked after swallowing his food.

Tsuyoshi glanced at him, a little suspicious as to where the conversation was going. " 'Course I have. Why?"

Yamamoto shrugged. "Just asking. Some on the team want to go. Their fathers want them to go, too. Glory, honor, and all that."

"And you want to go?" Tsuyoshi paused in mid-bite and looked at his son carefully. "Do you also think that it's all about glory and honor?"

"Dunno."

Tsuyoshi sighed, and his eyes grew serious. "If you want to go, I won't stop you- considering that we had the money to send you."

Yamamoto stared at his plate, feeling a little guilty.

"But I guarantee you this- without the right amount of experience, you wouldn't survive a week at that training."

His son opened his mouth to protest, but Tsuyoshi interrupted him. "You may be able to swing a bat, Takeshi, but can you swing a sword? Can you hurt others? Can you _kill_?"

Yamamoto didn't look up as his father left the table, lunch untouched. He knew that this particular topic of conversation upset his father. He had been a former swordsman and blacksmith, after all, but since Yamamoto's birth and his wife's death, he had disappeared from the King's ranks completely.

He also knew that being on the battlefield wasn't anything like the stories said it was like. War was bloody. People died. Thousands murdered. Even more forced to surrender their husbands, children, friends, and homes.

And the ones who were murdered included his deceased mother- a fact that Yamamoto would never be able to forgive.

* * *

Yawning, Gokudera stretched and groaned as his shoulders cramped. _Staying up all night to study has its consequences_, his throbbing head reminded him.

Gokudera sat up from his chair and looked around his room. It was a fairly decent size, and very tidy, with the exception of his work table. Nothing seemed to be misplaced. Maps and contraption diagrams were strewn across the table haphazardly in front of him, exactly like he had left it last night, meaning no sign of intruders.

Taking of his eye glasses, Gokudera yawned once more before standing up and making his way to the door. His stomach was growling.

But before he could even touch the handle, it swung open, and gush of wind blew his bangs apart.

Gokudera blinked once before glaring at the man in front of him.

"You." He snarled, venom in his voice.

The man at the door stepped into his room with one stride, ignoring the hostile greeting.

"Why couldn't you have just done as you were told? She was important." he questioned the boy.

Gokudera continued glaring. "I don't want to listen to _you_ telling me what I should do. That girl pissed me off."

The man sighed deeply, a frown forming on his already tired face. "Hayato, I'm your father. I think I should be able to-"

"Shut up!" Gokudera spat before he could finish. "My _father_? Don't flatter yourself."

The man's frown deepened. "Hayato, don't start this again. I told you I didn't have a choice-"

"You _let _her die!" Gokudera spun around, years of anger, bitterness, and resentment creeping into his voice. His face was red. "Is that what a _father_, or a_ man_ does?"

There was a silent pause, and then Gokudera turned his back toward him.

"Get out. I do what I want."

The figure at the door sighed in defeat before leaving.

* * *

Reborn knocked on the wooden door four times.

There was a slight moment of silence before a muffled voice spoke. "Come inside, come inside."

Sounds of multiple locks unwinding was heard, and then the door swung open by itself, revealing darkness. Unaffected by the little display, Reborn walked forward.

A hunched figure was sitting on a stool inside the dark room. The curtains were completely drawn despite it being morning, and a small, single candle was casting mysterious shadows on the wall as it flickered.

"What do you need? I've been getting summons from wise old men quite frequently, as of late."

The hunched figure laughed, a cackling laugh that sounded like dry bones grinding against rock. Then, he turned.

He was dressed in dusty black robes decorated with multiple beads and feather necklaces which wrapped themselves around his sunken neck. His wrinkled, hollow face was covered partially by a dark cloth concealing his eyes. A strange grin formed at his mouth, and he clutched a small leather bag in his hand. A crooked staff with a bird's skull was propped up beside his stool.

"Ah, Reborn, I know all about your little meeting with Timoteo."

Reborn raised an eyebrow. "Oh did you? That is _quite_ the surprise, Talbot."

Talbot continued to grin. "Yes, indeed...and I have a little surprise of my own for you."

"It wouldn't happen to be in that little bag you're holding, would it?" The assassin crossed his arms and stared down at the Master Inventor. Talbot laughed again, but then stopped immediately. He stared up at Reborn.

"There was a slaughter outside the King's chambers earlier. Someone was listening."

"I know."

"This plan is dangerous, Reborn. The other families won't like it one little bit...an outsider becoming King. Do you still want to proceed?" His tone was different now, serious and grave.

"Of course." Reborn responded in the same tone, eyes narrowed.

Talbot nodded, and motioned for Reborn to come closer. Obliging, the assassin stepped forward.

The inventor gave him the leather pouch and his old, weathered hands shook slightly. "Drink this in secret before you leave the castle gates-all of it. Make sure you're in disguise. And make sure _nobody_ has any knowledge of your exchanges with Timoteo and I, or what you are about to do. We also don't know who the eavesdropper is, so you must be careful."

Reborn took the pouch from the inventor. The leather was soft and warm. "What are its uses?"

Talbot grinned. "About that..."

* * *

As the the boy walked out of the house, Tsuna looked around carefully before crossing the dirt road. Last time, a cart had almost ran over him. He turned around to look back at his house, stopping for a moment to observe.

It was old and falling apart, he noted. But then again, so were the other houses around his.

Tsuna knew that they were much better off than some of the other villagers. Although the dirty place had to be repaired endlessly, leaked every time there was rain, and was infested with rats, Tsuna felt grateful. Grateful for shelter, and to be able to have a home.

The boy hummed quietly to himself and walked along the side of the road. The frozen dirt was rough underneath his feet even though he was wearing sandals, and Tsuna shivered slightly. It was cold. Winter was almost here...

Winter in Namimori meant death. Death from starvation, sickness, and the endless cold. Medicine and food were already scarce as it was, and when winter hit, the supplies would take even longer to arrive from the other towns.

Not that the other towns really cared for the small village. As far as they were concerned, Namimori didn't even exist.

As Tsuna was lost in his thoughts, he failed to notice a certain commotion heading towards him.

_BAM._

Someone slammed into him, and Tsuna fell backwards.

"H-HIEE!"

A boy a little older than Tsuna was lying beside him on the ground, coughing up blood. The boy glanced behind him once before violently shoving Tsuna away from him. "Get out of the way, runt!" He snarled and began to run again. There was hysterical fear in his voice.

Tsuna rubbed his pounding head, pushed himself up, and turned to see what the boy had been running from.

When Tsuna caught sight of it, his blood ran cold. Running towards him was...

Steel weapons in hand, grey eyes flashing, and a dark, violent aura surrounded the infamous Hibari Kyouya as he gained distance. The son of the Lord of Namimori, a skilled fighter...the young master Hibari.

Tsuna's eyes widened as Hibari neared him. Tsuna had only ever heard about the boy, but now, seeing him in person scared Tsuna more than he could've imagined.

Closing his eyes slightly, Tsuna prepared to die.

The wind as Hibari flew past him tickled his hair, and their eyes met briefly. The blood thirst and violence in Hibari's chilled Tsuna to the bone.

Then, Hibari turned away and continued to run, not bothering to spare another glance at the weak boy on the ground.

Tsuna shivered as he stood slowly, legs wobbling. That was one encounter he did not want to remember.

* * *

Kyoko sang happily as she polished the counter, content with how peaceful the shop was. The only noise was the hushed chatter of a few customers trying to decide over a product. The girl smiled. Everything was so nice without her brother shouting around in the background.

Glancing at the window outside, Kyoko noted that the sun was setting, and the sky was now a lovely shade of rosey pink, fading orange, and purple. Their city, Earendel*, was beautiful during sunset, but even more so in the early morning when the rising sun bathed the city in gold.

She folded the polishing cloth neatly on the counter and walked over to the two remaining people, her dress rustling with movement. "We'll be closing shortly, dear customers." Kyoko informed them, flashing a radiant smile.

One of them, a boy with brown hair, returned her smile shyly. "K-Kyoko...don't you know m-me?"

Nudging him aside, his other, lighter-haired friend grinned widely. "Hey, I'm Zak! From school?"

Kyoko paused. Their faces did seem vaguely familiar...yet...oh. Right!

"Ah!" Her face lit up with recognition. "You two were the only ones who failed Arithmetics!"

Both of them cringed. The light haired boy spoke again. "Um, yea, kind of. So anyway, Kyoko, do you want to go to with me to-"

Just then, a loud crash interrupted his sentence.

"EXTREME!" A fiery shout boomed in their ears, and loud footsteps were heard. Kyoko sighed, exasperated, as she turned toward the noise. "Not again...!"

A tall, white-haired boy had appeared near the counter. Strong muscles rippled underneath his tanned, dark skin, and a faded scar decorated the side of his forehead. His eyes were fired up with excitement.

"Oi! Who are you two, to the extreme?" Beaming, he stared them down. The two boys paled as they met his intense gaze. The brown haired boy turned to Kyoko. "Uh...s-sorry Kyoko, but we have t-to go now..." They turned away quickly without bothering to say good-bye, and sped out of the shop.

The two siblings watched them go in silence. Then, Kyoko turned to her brother, upset.

"You did it again," she complained, "they're all scared of you!"

Ryohei looked at his little sister, and shrugged, still oblivious. "Maybe they would've liked boxing!"

"Brother!" Pouting in frustration, Kyoko left the front shop and headed to her room. Ryohei just stared after her, scratching his head in confusion.

* * *

A girl with long, dark hair sat in a chair near a beautifully carved window. Silks of embroidery and a sewing needle rested in her hands. Looking out of the window, the girl let out a sigh of longing. The sun was setting, and the sky was painted with heavenly colors. The fading light shone on the buildings and houses below her tower, an orange glow washing across the whole town.

Oh, how the girl wished she could be outside instead of being stuck in her room. It was a wonderful room, with plenty of space and rich furnishings, but none of that mattered to her.

Riches couldn't bring happiness, love, or satisfaction. Riches couldn't bring her freedom, and that was what she most desired. With that thought, a memory from many years ago resurfaced in her mind.

When she was young, the girl had discovered a small boy slightly older than her, curled up in a broken shed behind her home. It was during the time when she was still free to roam outside of her home, and the girl missed those days.

The boy had been in bad condition, and almost near death. She had felt pity for him, and would sneak him left over food to ease his hunger. The boy had accepted, and she continued doing so for a few days.

The girl knew nothing about this boy, but he looked so dark and miserable that she would pray for him every night before sleep. She brought him clean clothes, dressed his wounds, and secretly hid him in her room.

Slowly, the little boy began to talk. They were both quiet children, but there was an understanding between them, and they formed a silent bond of companionship. The boy had told her that he was running away from enemies, and that he couldn't stay too long. Desperately, she had begged him to take her along, away from her lonely home and cold, uncaring parents. Even though she had only known the boy for a few days, she knew that he was someone whom she could trust.

But the boy had refused. In the end, he left her and continued his escape into the north.

The girl still remembered the words he spoke to her before they parted.

"Where I'm going is not a place for the weak, not a place for small ones like you. But don't despair. I'll come back for you when the time is right."

"I promise, Nagi."

* * *

**Whew. My brain malfunctioned while writing this, and I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes you may have found. :(**

***Earendel, also spelled Aurvandil, is a name for 'Morning Star', which originated from Old Norse.  
**

**Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a review if you have time :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**'Sup, guys. Thanks a bunch to all of you who favourited/alerted/reviewed and read the story. **

**It was strong motivation for me, and I'm so, so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been in and out of the hospital the past month, but that's not much of an excuse. To tell the truth, I could've written while I was at the hospital, but I am a lazy bum. Hospitals suck.  
**

**Note: There will be time skips, but not huge ones- maybe a few days or weeks will be skipped. Because this is a more medieval-fantasy universe, traveling takes quite a long time due to the lack of effective transportation, and I don't want to drag the story out. Time skips are continuous- so they are consistent throughout **_**all**_** P.O.V's if mentioned once. Keep your eyes open-I will mention them if there are any.**

***I will also start answering reviews at the bottom A/N***

**I do not own KHR.**

* * *

Felines. Elegant, refined, classy, and independent. Gokudera loved them to death, but it seemed that they did not return his sentiment.

Crawling back to his room, Gokudera clenched his ruined hand tightly. He had just been trying to stroke their soft, heavenly fur when they had suddenly pounced and nearly ripped him into pieces. Screw those adorable, fluffy and highly intelligent creatures. He was in a bad mood now.

As he walked along the heavily decorated corridors, servants carrying trays with food and finery rushed past him. Gokudera wondered what it was for...could it be a feast? Guests? Or a celebration? Out of slight curiousity, he waved to a passing servant girl to stop her. The girl paused, hesitation flickering on her face before she hurried towards him. "S-sir?" Her eyes lingered on Gokudera's bleeding hands before returning to his face. "Can I help you?"

Gokudera resisted the urge to sigh. "Yes, yes, you can help me. That's why I called you over, girl." He nodded at the bundle of rich silk in her arms. "What's all the commotion for?"

"The...the feast, sir." Nervously, she shifted her weight onto her right foot. Gokudera crossed his arms, ignoring the throb of pain in his hands. "I can _see_ that. What. Feast. Is. It. For?" He demanded. He was losing patience with these incompetent servants.

Seeing his irritation, the girl flinched and replied in a rush. "T-the Feast of the Winter Gods, sir!" Satisfied, Gokudera scowled and waved her away. The girl ran off like a frightened deer, eager to leave the grumpy boy.

"The Winter Gods...tch." Gokudera muttered to himself and continued walking. From what he had studied, they had originated from the North. The celebration had started out as a feast of respect for the Gods of Winter and Summer, and later evolving into full-out festivities, lasting for a week or so. During that time, they offered thanks to the Summer Gods while welcoming the Winter Gods, asking for a relatively short and mild winter.

It was completely and utterly ridiculous, in his opinion.

There were no 'Winter Gods' or 'Summer Gods', or whatever crap they believed in. They were just myths and stories, cooked up by raving lunatics and told only to small children before bedtime. And to those crazy Northerners, the festivals may be an important tradition, but down in the southern cities, the 'honored celebration' was just another way of saying 'long week of parties'.

As Gokudera neared the corridor to the Libraries, a few words he heard caught his attention and quickly brought him back to reality. A small group of scholars dressed in their long robes were whispering to each other in hushed voices. One of them-a small, bald man- tugged at his dark golden robes nervously before speaking.

"-the King sent him..." Gokudera's ears perked up instantly.

A man beside the bald one shook his head. "...outrageous! Finding one...barbaric northern villages...a slaughter!"

"...not possible, and heir from...insane, old age-"

Gokudera only heard snatches of the conversation, but those snatches were King was dying and everybody was aware of that fact, but if this was what he thought it was...

This was not good. He had heard the same topic of conversation earlier with the servants, but if even the scholars were talking, then it must be the truth.

Gokudera swallowed. Giving the _throne _of the whole freaking _Kingdom_ to some mental, crazed _peasant _from the _North_?

A terrifying image of the entire Kingdom dancing for months to honor the 'Winter God' and performing insane, barbaric rituals filled Gokudera's mind. He almost gagged.

"NO!" he cried out loud, startling the people around him, "I, Hayato Gokudera, swear on my _life _that I will prevent that kind of destruction from happening!"

Ignoring the strange looks he received, Gokudera dashed back to his chambers with renewed energy, speeding as fast as an arrow.

* * *

Shivers ran down his back as Tsuna sneezed. A week had passed since the terrifying encounter with Hibari, and the days had begun to grow even colder in Namimori. He had to start preparing for the coming months of constant snow and hunger before it began...and soon.

The familiar scenery of the village was now coming into view as he walked, and Tsuna felt himself smile. Small children played in the frosty dirt, their cheeks red and rosy like apples as they ran breathlessly on the roads. Normally, the village was quite uneventful, but today, the busy and cheerful chatter from the new travelers and merchants lifted the atmosphere.

During the week of the Winter Festival, traders, foreigners, and wandering travelers often visited Namimori, bringing with them treats, trinkets, and other useful things. Many came to see the little northern village where the Festival had first taken root, to trade their goods, and to see the isolated north before winter hit.

As Tsuna reached the main square, he was overwhelmed by the number of people there. It was early in the morning and the winter sun had barely risen, but displays and make-shift shops were already being set up.

The boy hugged himself as he walked, trying to preserve what little warmth he had. Safely tucked into his arms were the scarves his mother had painstakingly made, wrapped up in a bag and ready to be traded. A small pouch jangled under his thin cloak, full with the silver they had saved this year. Tsuna took a deep, satisfied breath, feeling proud of what he and his mother had been able to salvage up. It was time to start looking around.

Vendors and shops displaying colourful items, jewellery, shoes, and all sorts of things were spread out across the square. _Where to start? _He thought to himself, feeling a little excited.

Smiling, Tsuna passed a trader sitting by the road. On the display cloth in front of her were many different and strange items. Some were plant-like herbs, and others appeared to be dried fruits. Tsuna paused in his steps, hesitating for a moment before he turned back to the trader.

She grinned as their eyes met, and Tsuna blanched in surprise, his smile morphing into a shocked expression. Her hair...

"Hey, you! Come 'ere," she said before Tsuna could walk away and waved him over, still grinning. He inched forward warily. The trader snorted. "I ain't gonna bite." She had a strange accent, although similar to some other traveling merchants, was different in its own way.

Tsuna swallowed nervously as he faced her. The girl was young, maybe his age. She was quite skinny, almost bony, and there was a hollowness to her cheeks.

But the thing that caught Tsuna's attention was her hair. Long, matted silver hair fell from her shoulders in a tangled braid, pieces of it sticking out. It was streaked with dirt and caked with mud, but it had clearly once been a beautiful shade of pearly silver. The trader's toothy smile grew as she followed his gaze. Her eyes flickered down to her hair, and then back to the boy in front of her.

"Never seen silver 'air?"

Tsuna shook his head nervously. The trader eyed him with a thoughtful look, her previous grin disappearing. Tsuna gulped. What did she want?

All of a sudden, the girl burst into unexpected laughter. The poor boy jumped in surprise.

"Oh boy," she said, still laughing, "yer a cute 'un. I'll give ya somethin'!" She reached down to her merchandise display, grabbed one of the objects, and shoved it into Tsuna's frozen hands. The boy looked down apprehensively, as if a gas bomb had been forced on him.

To his relief, one of the wrinkled, dried fruits sat in his hands, and not an explosive. It was red and small- about half the size of his palm. Tsuna glanced at the trader. "W-what..." he spluttered in confusion.

"That's a spice, boy, free just fer ya. All the way from the southern city, Velonicia!" She stated proudly, emphasizing her words with a thump to her chest. The foreign name rolled off her tongue as smooth as water.

Before Tsuna could reply, however, another women had approached her and they began to bargain.

"T-thanks..." Tsuna tried to catch her attention, but the trader didn't seem to hear him. A slight blush of embarrassment rose on Tsuna's cheeks as he waited, watching them talk. He wanted to thank her, but it would also be rude of him to loiter around.

Making his decision, he peeked timidly at the trader once more before turning away, clutching the spice in his hands carefully.

_Velonicia is a beautiful name for a city_, Tsuna wanted to tell her, but he knew he wouldn't have had the courage to. _And so is your hair...it's beautiful._

* * *

With the cold wind biting at his face, Yamamoto narrowed his eyes and focused on the small dot in the pitcher's hands.

He tried to concentrate. He really did, but for some reason, he had felt disconnected the whole practice. Slow. Sluggish. His usual flare of confidence was strangely absent today.

Suddenly, the ball began to move closer and closer, the white dot approaching fast. A second passed, and Yamamoto realized, with a shock, that the ball had completely disappeared from his view in that second.

A muffled _thud _sounded behind him, and the boy turned quickly. He didn't even have the chance to lift the bat.

"Focus! What's wrong with you? That was the third one today!" A frustrated voice across the field barked. Yamamoto snapped out of his shock and glanced at the coach. The man's face was red, and his arms were crossed against his chest. Yamamoto waved sheepishly.

"Sorry! Just a bit...tired today, haha!" Yamamoto forced out a strained laugh. The coach grunted. Lately, his whole team had been distracted- all thinking about the damned recruitment, no doubt. It had been an unspoken shadow hanging over them throughout the week, and he wasn't sure how many members he would have left once it was over.

The coach grunted again, and uncrossed his arms. He could see they were all itching to leave. "Scram home, all of you! I have no desire to coach befuddled brats."

The boys all recoiled at his booming voice, then jumped into action to pack up their things, uneasy chatter breaking out amongst them.

Yamamoto blinked once in surprise. Seems that grumpy old coach wasn't as mean as they had thought he was.

Yamamoto rolled up his batting stick in its wraps, slung it over his back, and started walking toward the road. He waved at the guys on the team as he passed by, but inside, Yamamoto wondered how many of them would leave and how many he would never see again. They were the friends he had grown up with, his comrades, and his brothers.

Yamamoto felt his fake smile slip. He had a choice to make, too. He would be turning sixteen soon, and when that happened, he would be expected to take over the business. He didn't resent that option, but he couldn't say he preferred it. On the other hand, Yamamoto didn't know if he was ready to go _there _yet...to be trained to kill.

The frustrated boy sighed, running a hand through his dark hair. He crinkled his nose as he caught a whiff of himself. Yuck. He was in dire need of a bath.

As Yamamoto walked, he tried to distract himself by looking at his surroundings and show some appreciation for Mother Nature.

He was now out of the field area and approaching the outskirts of town. Grass and loose rock crunched under his shoes, and the breeze in the air held the faint scent of salt. Salt and the sea. Usually, people didn't like to smell fish wherever they went, but to the residents of Sea Cove, it was a daily part of their lives.

Passing the small houses and farms dotted around the outskirts, Yamamoto headed towards the main part of town. The closer he got, the more he could smell the sea. He could sense how it crashed and rolled against the land, and he could hear its waves sighing with contentment. It was a good day today, if the sea was happy. No floods, no damaged boats. A good day.

Well, great...except for the fact that the recruitment deadline was just around the corner.

"Argh!" Yamamoto shouted up at the sky, letting out a hiss of frustration. _What should I do? _He thought, recalling how upset his father had been at the dinner last time Yamamoto brought it up.

Stopping in his tracks, Yamamoto looked up. A neat, tidy, little shop stood in front of him. It was clean but old, and the wood paneling needed repair. A faded sign hung beside the door, over shadowed by the roof awning.

'_Yamamoto Seafood and Fishery_'

The boy took a deep breath. Home. It was time to face his dad again.

* * *

On the corner of a busy street, a small toddler was strolling along casually. At first glance, his round, little baby face looked perfectly harmless and innocent. Black hair peeked out from under his cap, and a dark robe was draped upon his shoulders. Most passerby's didn't give him a second glance. They had enough troubles of their own and didn't bother to worry about some lost baby.

But, if one of them had peered closely at his face, they would've see that the little child was not very happy. If they had bothered looking closer, they would've observed that his dark eyes were strangely cold and emotionless. They would've also noticed a curious green creature with eyes resting on his hands.

"Damn that Talbot," Reborn gritted his teeth, his hands tightening into a fist. Leon squealed in alarm before quickly scuttling onto his shoulder instead. Its yellow eyes blinked up at the child with concern.

Anger boiled in Reborn's stomach. "A baby? A _baby_? That imbecile of an inventor. I will have his head." The little chameleon rubbed his head against Reborn's chin in agreement. Reborn's scowl softened slightly and he gave his partner a small pat.

Despite his initial fury, Reborn had to admit-albeit grudgingly-that the idea was smart. Not many would suspect a toddler of anything, and the ones who were fool enough to do so would be easily disposed of.

A week had passed since Reborn left the castle on his secret mission, and to say it had been a 'strange experience' would be an understatement. Traveling around like a child had been easier than expected, though, and food wasn't hard to get, considering Reborn's flawless charm. He smiled to himself. No woman could resist his dark assassin eyes filled with deep, agonizing mystery. One hypnotizing glance, and they were captured.

Reborn thought back to the day of his hasty departure.

At the dead of night, he had headed to the empty underground water gardens of the castle in secret, carrying only the necessary equipment. Reborn didn't want to be burdened with useless baggage. The Ninth had entrusted him with the urgent mission personally, so it had to be completed as fast as possible.

His tall figure cast long and ominous shadows across the stone pathways. The water gardens shimmered under the moonlight, flowers glowing like silver, but Reborn didn't pause to admire the beauty. Making sure nobody was there, he slid into the water as silently as he could.

The water was, to his surprise, much warmer than he had thought it would be. Reborn could see the various roots of the plants and flowers, twisting every which way and intertwining with each other.

But being immersed in water, his hearing and vision became blurry, and an uncomfortable pressure began to build against his ears. Reborn's necklace glowed dully under his shirt, a warm halo of yellow pulsating with light reminding him about what needed to be done. He pulled out the chain and clutched the orb gently in his hand. Warmth and light seeped through his fingers.

_Air_, Reborn thought in his mind, and channeled his thoughts toward the necklace. It continued to pulse, but this time, a golden light emerged from its core. It coloured the water around him with a yellow glow, and Reborn's pupils seemed to flash gold.

A sudden surge of oxygen ran through his body, and Reborn relaxed, letting his fading necklace drop back into his shirt. He didn't want to risk another spell, in case someone could sense his flame. Hopefully, the air would last until he reached the exit tunnel. Then, Reborn would drink the potion. He continued to dive deeper into the forest of roots and vines.

Back in the present, still deep in his memories, Reborn clenched his jaw. His eyes were unforgiving as he remembered what happened once he had taken the potion.

Upon reaching the underground tunnel soaking but unharmed, he reached into his robes for the little leather pouch-kept waterproof with a spell he had cast earlier.

A small cork bottle fell from the pouch and onto his palm. Reborn pocketed the pouch and inspected the bottle closely. A glittering substance was flowing inside, from what he could tell with the dim lighting of the tunnel. Reborn uncorked the bottle carefully and brought it to his lips. He then paused, recalling Talbot's cackling words.

_"A potion to help with the disguise, Reborn. A brilliant masterpiece, if I do say so myself, and a brilliant disguise..."_

He then refused to tell Reborn more, saying that it would be pointless if he did. No amount of pestering and bribing had change Talbot's mind.

Reborn narrowed his eyes, and downed the potion in one gulp.

Then, he waited.

At first nothing happened. But then, Reborn felt a strange pounding in his chest, emphasized with the pulsing of his necklace. His dark hair began to whip around as if there was a breeze, and his robes began to thrash.

He then realized that a wall of wind had actually begun to build around him, encircling him in a fury of whirling air. Reborn's eyes widened in surprise, but he snapped them shut as the fierce wind cut into his face. A moment passed, and cracking them open slightly, Reborn could see his shadow. As he watched, the strangest thing happened. It had began to shrink.

Was this some sort of trick?

His necklace glowed under his shirt once more, and it grew warm until it felt like his skin was burning. The heat radiating from the orb was almost unbearable.

By now, Reborn's shadow had grown even smaller, and his point of view began to change. His shoulders were no longer cramped against the roof of the tunnel, and he felt extremely, extremely strange. His limbs and muscles felt more relaxed, and his cheeks filled out. The pain in his back lessened. Reborn hadn't felt like this since he was...

Young. Reborn narrowed his eyes, suspicion growing.

Was it a youth spell? But that didn't explain why everything seemed to loom over him all of a sudden. The wind finally died down, and the heat in his necklace dissipated, leaving the golden orb as cool as a pebble in a river. Without looking at it, Reborn brought a hand to his face hesitantly, letting it hover.

And before he lost the courage to, he touched a fingertip to his cheeks.

Then to his nose. And back to his cheeks. Reborn felt a sudden dread growing.

His skin was smooth, too smooth. As smooth, soft, and silky as a...newborn baby.

Reborn looked down at his hands. They were pale, chubby and white, without a single blemish. Even the familiar ragged scar on his arm was now...gone.

Gone. Reborn, the world-renowned assassin and adviser to the Ninth King, was gone. In his place was a...a mere child.

A child. That damn potion had turned him into a _kid._ A dark expression crossed his face.

_Just you wait, Talbot. Just you wait._

* * *

"Goods from Evandor! Jewellery and silks for your wife!"

"Salted, preserved fish at low prices! Get 'em while stocks last!"

"The cheapest furs for winter!"

The cries and shouts of the various merchants echoed throughout the village square. It was now late into the afternoon, and the place, if possible, had been growing even more busy and crowded by the hour. Tsuna squeezed through the swarm of people, trying to maneuver his way around the bodies.

Sometimes, he thought that he would see a glimpse or two of silver in between people, but when he blinked, it would disappear instantly. He wondered if _she_ was still there, selling her strange spices from Velonicia with her even stranger hair.

Tsuna shook his head. They were most likely tricks his mind had been playing on him. He was tired from wandering around the market all day, and his head hurt from all the noises. But other than the confusion, Tsuna enjoyed wandering around. The festival had yet to begin, and Namimori was already a rush of activity and excitement.

Pushing his way out of the main crowd and earning a few scrapes on the way, Tsuna staggered to the side of a building to catch his breath. As he leaned his head against the cool wood, a strange smell curled through his nostrils.

His eyes widened in surprise. The scent was eye-watering spicy and tickled his nose unbearably. But at the same time, it was refreshing and exotic. Tsuna snapped his head back up and glanced around him.

A dirty, wooden wagon rolled past, the wheels creaking with each turn. The man pushing the wagon ignored Tsuna. The boy frowned and looked around, curiosity rising. The spicy smell couldn't be from the wagon. His gaze swept to his left, and a flash of red fabric caught his eye.

Turning quickly, Tsuna jogged toward the area where the red had flash disappeared and peered around. A long, thin path between two stone buildings stretched in front of him, a thin ribbon leading into darkness. He took a cautious peek down the alley way and frowned. It was so narrow, even a cat would have difficulty moving in the space.

But curiosity overtook logic, and something inside his mind was telling him to follow the spicy scent, so Tsuna ignored his hesitation and squeezed inside the narrow path.

The cold stone of the buildings pressed against his body, making the boy shiver, and rotting wooden beams suspended above him dripped with icy water. A drop landed on his face when Tsuna looked up, leaving a freezing trail as it rolled down his cheek. The boy flinched, but moved on.

As he shuffled deeper and deeper down the thin path, a terrifying thought crossed his mind. "W-what if I get s-stuck here f-f-forever...?" Tsuna whimpered softly to himself, inwardly cursing his foolishness.

"You won't."

Tsuna's heart stopped, and then he screamed.

* * *

"M-Master Kyoya, your l-lord f-father is expecting you for d-d-dinner..."

A sharp, steely glance silenced the stammering servant. She gulped like a fish, bowed multiple times while begging for forgiveness, then sped away from the chamber.

Hibari scoffed inwardly. His father was expecting him? Since when had his father ever 'expected' him for anything? He'd _force _Hibari to come to dinner, not just 'expect' him to. It was one of the few things he both admired and loathed about that man. Hiroto Hibari.*

The young master strolled out the door and down the hallway towards the dining chambers. Was his father sending him a challenge?

When he reached the chamber, he found it strangely empty. Usually, his father preferred to have servants waiting upon him, but today, there were only two- one at each end of the long dining table.

The large room wasn't overly extravagant, furnished with just a long, dappled fur rug underneath the dining table, two marble chairs, a tall, arched window, and a hanging chandelier. The moonlight streaming from the large window illuminated a lone man sitting at the very end of the table.

Hibari stepped into the room. His boots were loud against the stone floor, and each step he took echoed around the sparse room.

_Click. Clack._

A servant curtsied as he approached and held out the chair for him. Without a glance at her, he slid into the seat, and the servant retreated to the edge of the room. A meal of cold meat and roasted vegetables lay in front of him, but Hibari continued to stare at his father across the long table.

The man was dressed in his glossy 'show' armour. The black metal had been polished until it shone like a mirror. Upon his shoulders was a dark, heavy fur mantle, and Hibari wondered how his father could still eat so effortlessly with all that weighing down on him.

When Hibari was young, he had often heard the women and female servants around him comment on how handsome his father was. They would swoon over his long black hair and praise his youthful looks. Sometimes, though, Hibari would also hear comments of how much he resembled his father.

Now, as Hibari observed the man carefully, he could see why they had said what they did. He was undoubtedly a good looking man, but in a dark and brooding way. His black hair reached down to his shoulders and covered half his face like a curtain. Women- those giggling creatures- liked mystery, it seemed.

But Hibari noted that while his father was handsome, his eyes were off. Those grey eyes were filled with bitterness... and something else, something more sinister.

"I heard," the man began without looking up from his dinner, "that you've been quite busy as of late. Is that right, Kyoya?"

It was cold in the room, and the few candles burning along the walls didn't provide much heat. Hibari nestled deeper into the warmth of his chair, all the while still keeping his eyes fixed on his father.

"Why?" His father asked again, continuing to eat. Hibari still did not answer. There was really no point discussing things with his father.

"Answer me."

His voice hadn't grown louder, but it now radiated authority. Authority from many hard, grueling years of being a commander on the battlefield. Hibari felt a chill ripple throughout the room, and the servant beside the lord shivered. _What a tone_, Hibari thought. He made a quick, grudging decision.

"Trouble in Namimori. Land of Kokuyo. Murders and victims increasing."

There was a pause, and only the scraping of silverware could be heard.

"Elaborate."

Hibari looked at his father coldly before continuing. "Criminals are always murdered before proper interrogation. There is a man behind the crimes pulling strings. Kills underlings before they can talk."

"And how, tell me, have you been collecting this...information?"

_Answer me, tell me, me this, me that..._Hibari resisted the strong desire to bite someone to death. He doubted his father had been unaware of Hibari's activities, so why was he even asking?

"Arrested the majority of criminals in Namimori. The location of said man concluded from the evidence points to Kokuyo."

The man paused and slowly set down his knife. "You just informed me that the evidence was not concrete, since the criminals were all murdered."

Hibari kept silent.

"You are assuming, then."

Further silence. The servants fidgeted nervously.

"Fool."

Something exploded inside the boy, and he slammed his fist against the table violently, making the silverware fall to the floor with a loud crash. The servant girl behind him whimpered in fear. The temperature in the room continued to drop, and it might as well have been snowing.

"And you, _father_," He spat the word out like dirt, "are an ass."

The servants looked about ready to cry, but Hibari was tired of his father's stubbornness. He glowered across the table darkly, frustration burning in his chest.

The man across him just sat quietly in his seat, as still as a corpse. He didn't seem to be bothered by Hibari's outburst and, as the boy watched, calmly returned to eating his meal.

"It's not your problem. It's not _a _problem, either."

Hibari's anger flared. "Says the Lord of both Namimori and Kokuyo! Why do you refuse to-"

"Enough." Their steel eyes met, and his father spoke again. "Yes, the Lord is I, and not you. _You_ are to stay here," There was a quiet fury within his voice. "Do not leave unless I command it."

Gripping the carved handles of his chair furiously, Hibari stood from his seat. The servant girl wobbled forward hastily to move his chair, but he didn't pause to wait. Shoving the trembling girl aside, he strode out of the room with one last glare at the man he loathed.

It would take more than his father to stop Hibari. He would bite whoever hindered his way to death.

Including Rokudo Mukuro.

* * *

**Alright! Chapter 3 finished.**

***Hiroto Hibari is the name I found for Hibari's father. Hiro: 大 "large, great" or 博 "command, esteem", combined with To: 翔 "soar, fly" or 斗 , which refers to the constellation Ursa Major.  
**

**To FTFW: **I tried to keep them all relatively in-character as possible. I'm really happy you enjoyed the story so far. And updated now! Thank you for your review.

**To Final Syai Lunar Generation:**Tsuna is quite adorable, yes. :) Thanks for taking the time to review, and I'm anticipating how the plot will develop, too. Heh. Hopefully it will be to your liking.

**To Moonli****tMelody: **I'm so happy you decided to read this! I noticed there weren't as many adventure AU fics in the fandom, so voilà. I also enjoy them, too. And thanks so much for your kind review.

**I hope y'all liked this, and please give me some feedback on mistakes, what you would like to see, and etc. Next update will be sooner, I promise!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I think each length of each chapter is growing longer and longer...is that bad or good? =/ Thanks for all the favourites/reviews/follows this story got... I **_**really**_** appreciate it.**

**I do not own KHR. As per last week, reviews will be answered below. :)**

* * *

The servant girl darted behind a marble column quickly as she heard foot steps, almost slipping and falling in her haste. The roar of the rushing rivers below her was distracting- how the castle dwellers dealt with the constant sound of water was beyond her.

As the heavy footsteps faded away, the girl left her hiding spot and continued to walk forward. The bridge was in front of her-the one and only bridge leading to the First Tower. The First Tower of Command and Governing.

She smirked to herself. The security here was too lax...even a big, fumbling giant could stumble past without the guards noticing anything. It was no surprise, considering the idiot who sat on the throne. Reaching the entrance to the bridge, she began her ascent.

But despite her hate for this place, she had admire the beauty of its stunning and elaborate white marble architecture.

The long, arched bridge spanning several meters was suspended over the chasm of rivers and waterfalls roaring underneath. It would make any person feel queasy-the only thing that stood between her and her death was a piece of stone, no matter how pretty that piece may be.

The girl wasn't scared, though-this wasn't her real body after all.

While she walked across, she noticed that a bridge sprouted from each of the Four Towers to the top floor of the castle...where she had slipped past the guard easily. As she thought- the security really was horrible, and the people more so. _But! All that will change soon if everything goes according to plan..._

As the girl neared the entrance to the First Tower, she could make out four guards positioned near the door.

This would be as easy as taking candy from a child.

"Halt! State your name and purpose." One of the guards- a young man by the looks of it- called. The girl smiled, and fixed her stare on him.

"Let me pass, sir...please?"

Within a few seconds, the young man had frozen and became completely still, the pupils of his eyes unfocused and turning black.

"Of...course..." His voice had turned mechanical, devoid of all emotion.

The other three guards stared at the girl in shock, and their hands immediately flew to their swords. Her smile melted away as she watched their reaction, leaving her childish face with an uncharacteristically cold expression.

"H-Her...her eyes!" One of the three remaining guards shouted in terror.

"I told you to let me pass, right?"

Within seconds, all four man were as still as statues, their minds trapped in an endless nightmare.

Leaving them in their own dreams, the girl walked past the unresponsive guards and entered through the doors of the First Tower.

* * *

"Um, so...about the-"

"-the recruitment," The man finished, glancing at his son with a disinterested expression. Surprised, Yamamoto nodded with a small, strained laugh. "Yea, that's it! I was wondering if-"

"If I would let you go."

Yamamoto laughed again. "Uh, yea. How did you know?"

His father carefully placed down the fish knife he had been holding. "Like I said before, I won't stop you if you decide to go. But if you do intend to leave, you must first tell me your reason." Tsuyoshi then paused and folded his arms, waiting.

"Well, I thought about it and...I do want to go."

Tsuyoshi nodded, his face a calm mask. Yamamoto bit his lip. It seemed as if his father really did expect an explanation. "I guess I want to...become...someone else?"

He winced inwardly as his father's expression shifted. That didn't really come out right. He tried again.

"What I mean is that...I will no longer have to live out my days in this town, growing old as a...a nobody, you know what I mean?"

Tsuyoshi's eyes narrowed, but it went unnoticed by Yamamoto, who was now warming up to the topic.

"I know it's tough out there, so maybe if I work hard during training, I can become someone...important, maybe even a...knight..." Yamamoto glanced at his dad, his face now hopeful. "Wouldn't that would make you prou-"

"Stop."

Confusion flickered through his face. "Huh? I-"

"If that's why, then you're better off taking over the shop now."

At that moment, Yamamoto couldn't seem to find the ability to speak. Blood rushed to his face, and he stood up from the chair with a loud clatter.

"W-What...Huh?" He managed to splutter out. Tsuyoshi gave his son a long, silent stare before heaving a sigh.

"If that's the reason why you want to risk your life on the battlefield, then you're mistaken. You won't get far with those selfish feelings." But before he could walk away, Yamamoto quickly lunged forward and grabbed his father's arm.

Tsuyoshi paused in his steps and turned. His son was wearing an expression of pure disbelief.

"Selfish? How? I don't get it!" He shouted, dropping his father's arm forcefully. "_Why_? Why are you so dead set against letting me live my own life?"

He knew that starting an argument wasn't going to change his father's mind, but Yamamoto didn't feel like being rational at the moment.

"Or maybe..." He started before he could stop himself, "You think I'm like mother? I'm not going to drop dead like she did. She only died because she listened to you!"

Silence followed after his heated words, and the air was quiet.

Blood pounding in his ears, Yamamoto turned away in a hurry. In the spur of the moment, he had said something he hadn't meant to say.

"...You may be right."

Eyes widening with shock, Yamamoto instantly looked up in surprise. _  
_

His father's face seemed older, and more defeated than before. Lines from years and years of hard work covered his brow, and there were dark circles under his eyes. Yamamoto swallowed, and dropped his eyes back to the floor.

"Yes, the reason I want to keep you close is because of her...she died for you, Takeshi."

Yamamoto's mind went blank, and time seemed to stop for the second time that day.

_What...?_

"For you to risk the life she gave you for such shallow reasons...I cannot allow it. This may be my greatest fault and weakness as a father, but I swore on my _lif_e-"

The boy still couldn't seem to find his words. A lightheaded numbness emptied his mind of thought.

"-That I would protect her sacrifice, and that I would protect you."

With those words, his father left the room.

Yamamoto, finally regaining control over his body, and sat down on a nearby chair. His legs felt weak, blood racing at a dizzying pace through his veins. A memory of a warm smile and a laughing, dark-haired woman filled his mind, and he closed his eyes.

_"Takeshi! Come on, let's play some ball? I'll race you to the field!" _

"Why, mother?" Yamamoto, now alone in the room, whispered softly to himself.

"I never knew..."

* * *

Blinking away his tears, Tsuna took another quick sip of the soup, and coughed again.

"It's...It's too spicy!"

The man in front of him chuckled lightly and stroked his long black braid. "You must learn to drink slowly and relax. Only then will you be able to truly enjoy the taste." He spoke in a soft, calming voice with a hint of a foreign accent.

Tsuna nodded uncomfortably, and set the bowl down on his lap carefully. "U-um...but why did you need to talk to me, sir?" He asked the question that had been stuck in his mind since he woke up here.

The man smiled gently, inclining his head. "There is no need for formalities, Tsunayoshi. You may call me Fon, if you wish."

Tsuna nodded hesitantly and took a wary look at his surroundings.

The small tent was cramped and filled with strange trinkets both big and small. There were many stout, round pots painted with pictures of women wearing long robes, and ones depicting gruesome war scenes. There were also piles of glistening gold jewellery, and furs of exotic animals Tsuna didn't know existed. All over the floor were little clay pots filled with strange powder and a burning stick of candle placed in the middle of each.

Smoke from the thin, lit candles coiled around the tent and clouded the air. It was burning Tsuna's eyes, and he was starting to feel dizzy from the overflowing scent filling his lungs. He tugged at the thick scarf around his neck, feeling too warm for his liking.

He had met Fon in the cramped alley when the man had appeared out of nowhere, scaring the living daylights out of the boy. Then, in the blink of an eye, Tsuna had found himself sitting in the tent, holding a bowl of soup.

_Was it...magic? _Tsuna glanced up at Fon nervously.

The man had been tapping something into the pipe he held in his hand. It was a long, delicate pipe, maybe as long as Tsuna's arm, and made of polished, dark wood. Tsuna looked at it quizzically. He had never seen such a straight, fine pipe before. But that wasn't much of a surprise- everything about the man was mysterious.

Catching his eye, Fon smiled. Tsuna automatically looked away with a confused expression.

_Of course it couldn't be magic._ There was no way a spell caster of that caliber would risk his skills outside of the capital city, much less travel all the way to the north, right? Fon was just a wandering story teller, or a visiting foreigner at the most.

_...Then, what was that? Maybe I fainted and he brought me here?...Yes, that must be it._

"I'm sure you are confused. But do not worry, I only seek to offer a warning and a few words of advice."

Tsuna looked up abruptly, distracted from his thoughts. Fon's dark eyes flashed in the dim, mysterious lighting of the tent and he set the pipe down beside him, unlit

"Change is happening. A big change to this Kingdom...starting with you. Death, life, war, peace- the balance of the scales have been tipped."

Even though it was uncomfortably warm in the tent, Tsuna could feel a chill run down his spine the moment Fon uttered those words. The shadows in the tent seemed to be moving.

Despite the impossibility of what he said, Tsuna found himself leaning forward.

"W-What do you mean?"

Fon closed his eyes. "Tipped in the favor of what? That, I do not know."

A long silence followed, and both were quiet. Tsuna could feel the shadows crawling around him. The sensation was an unpleasant one, and coupled with the thick smoke, his head had begun to pound.

Swallowing nervously, he decided to break the silence. The shadowing sensation he felt earlier was scaring him. The sooner he got away, the better.

"...Er, I think you have the wrong person, sir...There is no way-"

"Oh?" Fon interrupted with a polite smile. "You say that, yet how do you know for sure?" The lighting cast a dark shadow across his face, and Tsuna fidgeted nervously in his seat, his voice gone.

After a momentary pause, the man leaned back and crossed his legs slowly. "It seems, then, until we find the right person, you are not the wrong person."

Puzzled, Tsuna could only blink. "Eh?"

Thoughtfully, Fon stroked his long braid once more and lifted the pipe to his lips. "Yes...so, Tsunayoshi Sawada-" He turned his dark eyes toward the boy. His gaze, strangely, did not terrify Tsuna, although it did intimidate him a little. Thin tendrils of smoke seemed to gather around Fon, and the shadows grew longer.

Through the thick air, Fon's voice echoed faintly. "You must be careful. Because if you _are_ the right person, then..." His voice began to fade, and Tsuna's heart jolted in panic.

Looking around uneasily, he noticed that the tent had suddenly disappeared, and that the heavy smoke had surronded him completely. The spicy, sweet scent clung onto his clothes and embraced him, causing the boy to cough. He waved the air in front of his face, trying to clear the area, but it didn't work. His scarf grew tight around his neck, and he coughed again.

And then, strangely, something began to tingle in his blood.

It was an electricity he hadn't felt before. The tingling ran all the way from the bottom of his feet to the tips of his fingers. Tsuna gasped as the smoke worked its way into his lungs, and his head throbbed with pain.

"W-Wait! ...What's happening?" His voice only echoed feebly, and Tsuna recieved no answer. The smoke had now obstructed his vision completely, and it was too dark to see anything. The electricity in his veins continued to flow.

Just as he thought he would suffocate in the crushing darkness, he heard a loud noise.

_CREAK._

_That sound...a moving...wagon? How could that be..._

A dull light filled Tsuna's sight as he cracked open his eyes. What was happening now? The darkness seemed to be gone, and the heavy smoke was nowhere to be seen.

Just as he was about to call again for Fon, he stopped and stared at the sight before him in shock.

Giant, dark clouds covered the evening sky of the Namimori village square which was still crowded with people. Tsuna's mind was a whirl of confusion. He was sure he had spoken to Fon for more than an hour, but it didn't seem as if anything had changed during the time he was gone.

But what shocked him the most were not the crowds. What shocked him was the old wagon infront of him.

The very same wagon that had rolled past him earlier-right before he entered the alley. As Tsuna watched, open-mouthed, the same man that had been pushing the wagon before turned away, ignoring the stunned boy.

Tsuna couldn't move as he watched the wagon pass. _This isn't possible...it just isn't! Was it just a dream? Coincidence? Did I fall asleep? But that doesn't explain why the man had ignored me again, like before...  
_

Slowly, Tsuna stood as carefully as he could. It felt like the lightest breeze could knock him over. He walked over to the alley between the two houses with wobbling footsteps...

...and almost fell over.

There was no alley.

Only the wooden wall of a small house was standing. There was only one house, too-the second one was gone, leaving no space for an alley to even exist.

Tsuna blinked rapidly. So it _had_ been a dream, then? Had he just imagined the whole thing?

But then, a scary thought occurred to him. The boy gulped once, exhaled slowly...and sniffed at his scarf.

The lingering scent was spicy, yet sickeningly sweet.

_No way..._

Tsuna almost fainted on the spot, until he heard a whisper in his ear.

"_Do not say 'There is no way'. There is always a way for ones who wish to find it. We will meet again when the time comes..._"

The voice was as soft as silk, and as swift as a passing wind.

"..._Until then, be careful, little lion."_

* * *

The burly man slammed his mug down on the counter and began to shout a stream of profanities. The rugged man beside him also stood from his seat, throwing his own drink to the side. As he started to stretch his muscular arms, he was instantly knocked down with a punch from the first man, smashing head first into the ground. Cheering erupted in the tavern, and the first man burped loudly as he sat back down, pride evident on his red face.

Reborn watched the whole scene without interest, and instead directed his attention back to his own drink.

He had only arrived at Kokuyo Land yesterday, and he was already beginning to wish he hadn't. The whole place stank of corruption, and drunks roamed the streets freely. The few handful of wealthy politicans in the city only averted their gazes, choosing instead to ignore the problems that had emerged over the years following Kokuyo's fateful rebellion during the Winter Wars. Fateful because the city had been stripped of its former glory, and reduced to this.

Swallowing his last drop of ale, Reborn threw the tavern keeper a nod and hopped off his stool. He didn't have to pay a piece- he was just a _child_, after all. He and the keeper had reached a mutual understanding after Reborn offered to 'take care of' an unpleasant customer.

Drawing the hood of his robe and exiting the tavern as inconspicuously as possible, Reborn began to walk toward the inn a few streets down where he had decided to stay. It wasn't the best, but it would do for the time being. He had to stay hidden for now.

There had been no luck with the taverns and guilds here at all. Reborn had been trying to find a man with the strength of a leader, or a strong personality, but the only ones who surfaced were just foolish giants who relied on brute strength rather than reason. All of them had failed the tests he had given to them secretly and without their knowledge.

But as he walked down the street, deep in his thoughts, he felt a sudden chill ripple through his body. The hair on the back of his neck rose.

Pausing in surprise, he kept still as a cloaked figure approached him. The figure was of an average height, and unexpectedly slim.

As the figure brushed past him, robes fluttering with movement, Reborn's eyes flashed with interest.

_Oh? How curious...was that person carrying..._

No, that could not possibly be. It had been missing since the Winter Wars nearly fifteen years ago - there was no way that it could be here.

With one last glance at the figure, Reborn made his way back to the inn, still feeling slightly suspicious.

* * *

Later that night, as Reborn lay on the cot in his tiny little room, he frowned.

Shifting his position, his frown deepened at how stiff the cot was. The thin straw mattress kept poking through the threadbare cloth, and there were times where he felt he was truly resting on stone. The cold air drifting through the shabby, patchwork windows wasn't a real comfort, either.

"Curse this place..." He muttered to himself darkly. "Leon, turn into a bed."

The chameleon ignored Reborn and rolled away from him. The assassin snorted humorlessly.

"A nice, fur cover then...and that's a command, Leon."

Leon did not move, and Reborn tried not to lash out with exasperation. It was freezing in this abomination of an inn, and a stubborn Leon did not help with his warmth. If only he was back at the castle...

Reborn's eyes closed as he thought about his warm room there. At some point, he fell asleep.

_Reborn, clad in the familiar dark cloths of his uniform, dug into his dinner with zest. It had been weeks since he had eaten something so delicious. Now that he was back at the castle, in his full form, everything was just swell._

_Pausing mid-bite, Reborn stopped. Wait a moment. Why was he back in the castle? He didn't finish the mission yet, did he? Had he already found the Vongola heir?_

_With a sigh, Reborn set his fork down and stood from his seat at the King's table reluctantly. He had to find his way out of this dream. _

_"What are you doing, Reborn?"_

_An unfamiliar and playful voice echoed through the room. The assassin narrowed his eyes, noticing, for the first time, that he wasn't alone. A mysterious man was sitting in the King's seat at the head of the table, holding a jewel-encrusted goblet with ease._

_"...Who are you?" Reborn could only see a dark outline of his figure. It was as if the man was shrouded by some kind of...mist. _

_"Hm...you do not know me? I am a little disappointed, Reborn."_

_Impatience building, Reborn crossed his arms. "Is this some kind of game? You will tell me your identity now, or I will make you."_

_The man laughed a strange laugh, and it sounded almost hysterical. "You will make me tell you? How amusing."_

_Reborn's eyes flashed dangerously and he struck._

_But, to his surprise, before he could move, he felt a hand close around his neck. _

_"So, you were saying...?" The man's voice was full of mock curiosity. Reborn coughed as he felt his throat constrict, the air leaving his lungs. How did that happen?  
_

_Was it possible to die in a dream? Would he be able to wake that way?_

"If you should perish in a dream such as this, you will never wake again..."

_Both of them paused in momentary shock. A female voice- there was another person?_

_The instant she spoke, Reborn felt the man's grip slacken, and he took the chance to aim a swift kick at his opponent._

_The man dodged the kick easily, but released Reborn, backing away from the assassin as fast as he could. _

_"...This voice..." His voice was almost a growl, and his surroundings began to contort violently. _

"Begone, False King. You and your tricks do not belong here."

_"You...!"_

_A bright flash filled Reborn's sight, and he closed his eyes. But, even though the light was blinding, it was not painful. It was a soft, warm glow not unlike sunlight. _

_When he opened his eyes again, the scenery was completely different from the castle. He was now standing in what seemed to be a make-shift kitchen. The room was about as small as a garden shed, and maybe even smaller. _

_Frowning, Reborn braced himself for another attack, his hand reaching toward the weapo-_

_"Do not dwell on that previous incident, for you are safe here." The female voice from before spoke behind him. Reborn turned around warily, and almost jumped when he saw who it was._

_"...You? How..." _

_The woman smiled, her deep blue eyes kind. Reborn's frown relaxed, but he was still wary. He had almost been choked to death earlier. For all he knew, this could just be another one of the bastard's tricks. _

_Hearing his thoughts, the woman shook her head. "No, you will find no trickery in my words, only truth."_

_Reborn considered this, and sighed. "Pardon my disrespect, but why did he try to kill me, then? Who was he? And why..."_

_"...Why am I here?" She finished for him. Reborn offered a silent nod. _

_"It is simple. Somebody has gained knowledge of your quest. The name of the man I do not know- he has hidden himself well. One is most vulnerable in the Dream world, which was why he was able to break your defense so easily. It also appears that he is using a certain...shield. And as for why I am here-you will understand."_

_Reborn fumed quietly inside. How could this happen to _him_, the most deadly assassin of the Ninth King himself?_

_Sensing his distress, the women took his hand in hers. "Do not worry, dark knight. Do not stray from your path, and you will find what you seek."_

_Slightly uncomfortable with her close proximity, he only managed to raise an eyebrow. "What I seek...? Do you mean...the heir?"_

_"I mean what you _truly_ seek. It may be the heir, it may not be. Only you know what it is." Her words left Reborn deep in thought. _What do I truly seek...?

_"I must also tell you-this shield is powerful...it is not the work of a mere amateur. The flame feels even more ancient than I..."_

_Reborn frowned for what seemed like the millionth time. _

_"...But it is not completely impenetrable. If you could find the user, it is possible to defeat him before he inflicts further harm."_

_So there was hope. "Do you know where he may be?"_

_The woman's eyes twinkled, and she looked around the room thoughtfully. Reborn's gaze also wandered toward his surroundings. It truly was a small room, and not a warm one either. Noticing the table that stood in the center, his eyes narrowed. _

_On the table sat a jar of some sort, filled with flowers and water. The flowers were wilting, and the petals were dropping considerably, but he noted that the water was...fresh. _

_Strange. Reborn did not recognize the architecture of the place, or any of the scents. The flowers were also unfamiliar, too, now that he thought about it. Reborn wondered why he had been brought here, to this run-down kitchen. _

_He directed his attention back to the woman, who had been staring at him curiously...as if she was waiting. _

_Reborn thought harder. Maybe there was something significant here, then? Maybe-  
_

_"...Where is this place?" _

_The woman's smile grew wide, and she laughed._

_"Do you not notice how cold it is here, Reborn?"_

Reborn's eyes snapped open, and he woke in cold sweat. What just...happened?

As much as he would've liked to dismiss the happenings as a mere dream, he couldn't. It had been too real, and _she _wouldn't visit unless it had been to send him an important message. Reborn thought of the strange man, and the woman's words.

_"If you should find the user, it is possible to defeat him."_

Someone knew of his mission...and that someone had been powerful enough to catch Reborn unaware.

_"Do not stray from your path, and you will find what you seek. It may be the heir, it may not be."_

Reborn was sure that she had meant the heir...what else could she have meant? Then, he remembered her last words.

_"Do you not notice how cold it is, Reborn?"_

The assassin closed his eyes with a small smile.

"I wonder exactly _how _cold the North is this time of year..."

* * *

It was always the same dream. She didn't know why, but it always haunted her mind whether she was awake or asleep.

The girl folded her dark cloak neatly and draped it across the end of her bed. Today had been a strange day...and she would definitely dream _that _dream again- of that there was no doubt.

_But maybe tonight...even if it's just a little, I hope it will be different... _she thought as she dropped into her bed, drifting off into slumber.

_When she opened her eyes, the muted bubbling of a nearby stream reached her ears. Other then that, the air was still and everything quiet. Not even a breeze or the chirp of a bird could be heard._

_An endless forest of tall trees surrounded her, and there was no clear path wherever she looked. Standing, the girl tilted her head upwards. She couldn't see the sky either- just a roof of leaves and branches reaching thousands of meters above her. The trees were enormous and ancient, almost as if they were older than the land itself._

_The girl could tell it was night time. It always was, in this accursed dream. Shadows covered her sight, but somehow, she could still see enough to not trip in the darkness. Taking a deep breath, she began the Dreaded Walk.  
_

_This happened every time...almost like a ritual. The girl would stumble around in the dark forest, feeling as if she would never be able to wake. Sometimes, it seemed she would be trapped in the same nightmare forever, continuing to walk in a never ending loop._

What's the point of this dream? _She thought to herself as she continued to walk tread forward, listening to the sound of grass crunching beneath her feet. The girl didn't know how long she had been walking, or would be walking. Hours, days, or seconds could have passed, but she didn't feel tired at all, just a little...empty._

_After a while, the girl began to notice a small change in the scenery. _

_That was strange._

_The forest was still dark, but she could see something floating in the air and seeping through the branches. Frowning, she stopped in her tracks and peered closer. Then gasped._

_"...Is that...mist?" _

_Mist had not been part of all the other dreams. Could this be...?_

_Through the mysterious fog, the girl could make out a dim glow growing brighter in the distance. When she squinted, she could see many more of the faint lights. _

_Eyes now wide, she started to run. Never before in her monotonous dreams had this ever happened. Heart pounding with both adrenaline and fear, she rushed forward toward the dim light. What would be waiting for her there?_

_Sharp branches and bushes whipped at her as she ran forward, but the girl didn't notice. The faster she got there, the better. She had to know what those lights and the mist meant._

_The lights grew closer, and her heart raced as fast as ever. _

_Mist had began to drift away, and the girl skid to a stop, right next to a glowing light. It was so close she could feel the faint heat of it. Now that she noticed, it seemed as if there were may of those little lights all around her._

What are those?

_The mist finally dissolved, and the girl was left speechless._

_Thousands of dimly glowing candles surrounded her, the light washing over everything in the forest clearing. This place was less dense than where she had been walking, and less...dark. _

_The girl could now see every little leaf and blade of grass with a sharp clarity. There was a sort of...shimmer to the air, as if everything from the rocks to the trees were alive._

_And in the middle of the clearing sat a regal throne, the back of it facing her._

_The girl stared in awe. It was a ruined throne, but it was a beautifully ruined throne, if she had to describe it._

_It seemed to have sat in the forest for a very long time...growing moss, sprouting mushrooms, and dripping with heavy lichen. Vines twisted around the armrests like thread, and stiff branches clawed up its side._

_But that wasn't all. The girl could see a shadow of...something sitting there. _

_She stepped forward very carefully, placing each foot with caution._

_The shadow didn't move._

_The girl continued to walk, one step at a time. Mist had started to curl around the edge of the throne, but she ignored it.  
_

_Just as she was near enough to reach out, a hollow voice spoke._

_"...It's not time yet...Not yet..."_

_All of a sudden, the candles began to grow overwhelmingly bright, engulfing her in a sea of light. The girl tried to close her eyes, but before she could..._

_...Darkness._

* * *

"Gyaha...ha! The...great... Lambo wins...again!" A breathless, yet obnoxious voice rang through the air. The little boy was panting heavily, hand on knees, his face smeared with dirt and grime.

"Lambo! You... terrible! Cheating... bad," came a frustrated and equally tired reply. The owner of this voice was another small child, also breathless and caked with mud. Her silk jacket, originally red, was now a ruined mess of grass and dirt.

Lambo whirled around to look at his new companion. "Whatever...I-pin, you're still a loser. Gyahaha!" The small girl he was talking to scrunched up her face and wiggled her mouth unhappily. Lambo just grinned, enjoying his somewhat false victory.

They had been traveling for a week along the main roads or the outskirts of small towns, and so far, nobody had given them any trouble. There had been a few concerned mothers, but other than that, they had only received curios looks. A boy in a cow suit and a girl with an unusual appearance both traveling alone tended to attract a questioning gaze or two. Looking like they hadn't had a proper bath in months didn't help, either.

I-Pin glanced beside her at the boy, who was laughing and talking to himself.

The little girl heaved a small sigh. He was quite arrogant and loud, but she'd have to put up with him for now. It was better to travel with a companion rather than by herself...before they had bumped into each other, I-pin had felt a bit lonely. But she wouldn't falter-not before she found _him_.

She had to find her master, no matter what.

"Gyahahaha!" A noisy laugh broke into her thoughts, and I-pin jumped. "Lambo, why you laugh so loud?!"

The little boy threw her a wide grin before pointing to something ahead of them. I-pin followed his gesture, and was surprised to see that there seemed to be a small crowd of people. The two children glanced at each other once before running over.

"That's stupid! Show us another one, a real one!"

"I bet that's just some alchemist's trick! Lame..."

Angry jeers rang through the air, and I-Pin frowned. What was going on?

The two of them managed to squeeze in between the forest of legs, and Lambo crawled his way to the front. I-Pin followed after, pushing against all the feet.

Poking her head out of the crowd, she looked up.

A sickly-looking young man was shrinking back against the angry mob of people, seeming frustrated and frightened at the same time. I-Pin wrinkled her nose. His hair was a dark shade of purple, face unusually pale, and wore clothes even more out of place than Lambo's cow suit.

Next to her, the bratty Lambo had also began to shout.

"You're so stupid! The Great Lambo can do better-and you call yourself a magician? Gyahahaha!"

The man turned to Lambo in shock. "S-Stupid? You're just a snotty kid! _You_ are the stupid one!"

The crowd gasped when he yelled, and a round, mother-like woman spoke. "How disgraceful! Calling an innocent child stupid?" Shouts of agreement broke out, and the man, who was poorly outnumbered, began to sulk.

"Whatever..."

"Let's go, there's nothing to see here."

"Just another one of those fakes, eh?"

The crowd dissipated in a matter of seconds, quicker than I-Pin had thought possible. Looking at the man once more, she felt a little pity for him.

She approached him. "You. Hurt?"

His eyes flashed a mysterious shade of purple when he saw her, and narrowed suspiciously. "Uh...no. Who are you?"

"I-Pin!" She chirped brightly and smiled.

"I-Pin...You look familiar, kid. Like someone I know." The man stared down at her warily, but he didn't seem to be so suspicious anymore.

"My name...well, there's no point in telling you my name. I'm just a humble-" Here he coughed, "-but talented magician..." Shrugging, he crossed his arms and concentrated on his nails, previous humiliation forgotten.

Lambo, being Lambo, rushed over to the two. "Gyahaha, a _magician_?! Those were stupid tricks! Not magic!"

"W-Why you...!"

I-Pin frowned at both of them. "No fighting! Fighting bad." To make a point, she stomped on the ground to show her wrath.

The bickering duo glanced at each other silently.

Then Lambo snickered and sat down on the ground with folded arms. The purple haired magician threw a glare at the little boy, but didn't move.

Satisfied, I-Pin took this chance to speak again. "I look for my master...do you know man with black hair?"

Lambo and the man both turned to her instantly- Lambo with a look of confusion, and the man with a look of surprise.

Then his mouth slid into a mischievous smile.

"...Aha, I knew you seemed familiar!" With a grin, he turned his head towards the ragged ring of snow tipped mountains in the distance. I-Pin's breath hitched, and she clutched at the small ray of hope sparking in her chest.

"You...you know where master is?"

The magician looked ahead thoughtfully, as if making some kind of decision. Lambo, being uncharacteristically wise, stayed quiet for once. He sensed this was important information for his new companion. Maybe he would get sweets later, too, if he didn't talk.

"...Well..." The magician looked at her, as if judging whether she was worth it or not. "...Since you're a nice kid..."

I-Pin blinked at him expectantly. He sighed and scratched his purple hair.

"Let's see," He turned back to the direction of the mountains. "If you travel fast, you'll reach the northern territories in about a few day's time. But it won't be easy," He chuckled. " You'll have to be quick-there's a festival happening, and the person _you_-" The magician pointed a finger at Lambo, "-want to find will be there, too."

The two children stared up at him, silent. Lambo was the first one to break the silence. "O-Of course! The great, very great Lambo can do anything!" Then he paused, sucking on a thumb. "But you said...'the person I want to find?' Tell me more, stupid magician!"

I-Pin frowned. "Bragging bad, Lambo." She then looked up at the purple haired man, a wide smile on her face. "Yes! We will travel swift, swift like wind, my master says."

Ignoring the complaining cow child, the man sighed. His previous uncertain demeanor was now gone. "Yep...he's definitly like the wind, that guy."

Just as I-Pin was about to ask him what he meant by that, the magician winked. The strange teardrop shape under his eye flashed, and he was gone before the two could blink.

After a few seconds, Lambo turned to I-Pin, who was still stunned, with a hopeful expression.

"Can...can Master Lambo have some sweets now?"

* * *

The Ninth King of the Cielo pounded his fist on the surface of the desk in frustration.

"What is the meaning of this? How could you let such a thing happen...!"

The kneeling man infront of him lowered his head again. "I am most deeply sorry, my lord, I have failed. If it should please you, please sentance me to-"

"-Halt your useless speech and leave the room." King Timoteo dropped his head into his hands. He didn't want to deal with executing people at the moment when there were more important matters to think about.

Outside, in the darkness of the night, a crow cawed.

The Vongola Ring of the Sun was missing.

* * *

**That is it for chapter 4, and if you have time, please let me know how it was. **

**To ****FTFW**** : **Honestly, I had a hard time writing Hibari. I didn't know if I was giving him too much emotion, or too little. Thanks for the feedback, and I'll try to continue developing him into a good character. And you'll see- Hibari will enter the plot soon... :)

**To ****XXShyNightmareXX**** : **Thanks! I was a bit worried about Tsuna, but I'm glad you think they are in character. And there was quite abit of Mukuro in this chapter (coughifyoucaughtoncough), but he will be making even more appearances in the future.

**To ****Final Syai Lunar Generation**** : **Tsuna needs more screen time? Yes boss! :D About the animals- I am not 100% sure yet. I've got some plots ready to go, but I may add the animals in later on. Good question, it got me thinking of something else..hm..

**To ****Narutopokefan**** : **Me too. Reborn's meeting will be very soon.. :) Thanks so much though, hope to hear from you again!

**To ****Luving Randomness ** **: **Yea, one would think that about Hibari usually, wouldn't they? I wasn't too sure about Hibari's family and the character himself-he was a rocky character for me. I hope it didn't disappoint too much.

About Yamamoto: Hahaha! Shell ball is an interesting sport...(cough). I was still in the early stages of planning, and somehow ended up with that weird thing. =_=

I don't mind if you keep reviewing on forever! Thanks so much for your review, it gives me some insight on how I'm doing, too. I'm happy that you are enjoying the story, and I will try not to fail. (Sobs very happily)

**Thanks again, everyone.  
**


End file.
